


What We Can't Have

by ofiutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff without Plot, almost angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Acxa and Veronica spend an idle evening at the Atlas.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	What We Can't Have

Veronica nuzzled her chin on the Galran’s hair, adjusting her position so that the majority of her arm was draped over Axca’s chest as the latter proceeded to speak about her paideia. Axca inched deliberately closer to the frame of the shorter woman and rested her palm on top of hers.

“My baby brother would always cry whenever I walked into our bedroom at night without turning on the light switch. I think it was because of my height on top of the fact that the room would be pitch black. I grew so tall because I took more after Krolia, obviously. Father always had my mother reach for things whenever he didn’t have the height for it. I remember sometimes she joked about leaving him because of that but it never occurred to me that it would actually happen, you know? Not because of the whole ‘short guy’ thing, of course.”

The analyst hummed in response, twiddling her fingers between that of the Galran and gesturing her to elaborate. “I remember Krolia being about seven feet tall while my father was five foot ten, which is normal for human men I believe. When my mother and I left earth one of the things that he had packed for her was a large height poster, which was the kind you would find in… what’s it called? A place where your race would check if they’re healthy?” Veronica shut her eyes in contemplation. “The doctor’s…?” she suggested. “Right.”

Axca bit the inside of her cheek. “I don’t remember much about my brother, though. All I know was that he inherited more anthropomorphic traits than he did Galra. It made sense. We were fraternal twins and he naturally took more after Father.” Veronica tsked. “That sounds nothing like me and my younger brother. We look way too alike if you ask me.”

The Galran arched her neck up to meet Veronica’s gaze. “The annoying one with the Red Lion? He always got on our nerves back when I served Lotor.” She buried her face back against the shorter woman’s neck. “No offense or anything.” Veronica chuckled. “Some taken, yeah. It’s fine though. There would always be jokes at school about how people would mistaken me for him or vice versa.” Axca raised an eyebrow but didn’t interject.

“We actually weren’t that close of siblings either, even though I swear he just looks for any excuse to get more than one pair of eyes to look at him.” The Galran scoffed and shook her head. “See, the difference between you and your brother is,” Axca looked to the other side where she wasn’t facing Veronica, “...you don’t need to work for attention like he does.”

Heat immediately flushed to the shorter woman’s cheeks and she giggled (an ill-fitted trait of hers that she rarely shows), shifting her weight from her side of the mattress to ascend over Axca, skittishly peppering her face with brief kisses while the Galran struggles to push her off. "You're so stingy!" Axca glared at her reproachfully. "And you're irritating." Veronica giggled some more, pecking more kisses upon the exposed skin of her neck.

Axca gave up not too long after and wrapped an arm around the back of Veronica, who lay on top of her face to face. The former sighed in placidity and closed her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this relaxed since… well, since my family and I were still united on earth.” Veronica smiled melancholically in revelation. “Even then, things have been very hectic lately on this planet.” She nuzzled the side of her face against Axca’s chest, who pecked a kiss at the front of her hair before plopping her own head onto the fluffy pillow being shared between the both of them.

“Do you miss the Empire?” The Galran remained silent for a moment before settling with a contemplated “I miss my team.” Veronica’s eyes widened at the response and glanced at her in befuddlement. “N-no, I meant that I miss the consistency aspect of the whole ‘plotting with Lotor against another group’ but then things turned for the worst and… it got complicated.” Acxa turned her face to the side in desolation. "I guess sometimes you just don't know how much you're fond of someone until you realize they're gone for good."

The analyst smiled consolingly at her and grabbed the arm that wasn’t draped over her figure, pecking a kiss at the back of Axca’s hand. “Nardi would be very proud of you.” Axca sighed, grazing the pad of her thumb across Veronica’s back in a circular motion. “I know,” she murmured, “not that she could even say it, though... heh.”

The shorter woman furrowed her brows in confusion but obscurely nodded her head in acknowledgement. “I’m glad I could talk to you about this stuff,” the Galran remarked. Veronica continued to place kisses up her wrist. “And I’m glad I could remove my glasses around someone who won’t compare me to my brother.” Axca tsked and smiled softly, closing her eyes.

“Sometimes I wish I was in your shoes,” the Galran reflected, “just to be seen as similar to others.” Veronica chuckled, a sound that the former grew to yearn for lately. “I guess there are a few things I want from your world, too.”

Both women remained in their position, basking in the other’s embrace with an occasional shift of their limbs before drifting off to sleep shortly after.


End file.
